


#64 - Luck

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [64]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: luck, Goku.  No beta. (Heh!  I hit 100 words exactly on this one on the first draft!)





	#64 - Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: luck, Goku. No beta. (Heh! I hit 100 words exactly on this one on the first draft!)

Hakkai closed the bedroom door gently behind him. "He's sleeping now. With any luck, he'll be feeling batter when he wakes—which I hope he won't do until tomorrow."

Gojyo snorted. "Like the old guys say, if it weren't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all."

Goku looked up from the dishes he was drying. "Why are we worried about luck? We make our own, right?"

They both looked at him, surprised. He shrugged. "Well, that's what Sanzo told me. And he's right. We got him back, and he's still alive. _We_ did that. _That's_ our own luck."


End file.
